Tears of Sorrow
by Yuff
Summary: Yuffie, leader of Tsuki's, a neverbefore caught gang of thieves, is caught in the art of thievery by noneother than Vincent Valentine.[Full Summary inside[Dead]
1. Trickery

Blah. This chapter is sorta..revised..

Oh, yes, how could I forget, most of the story'll be in Yuffie's POV! .. If it's bad, don't blame me, 'kay? This is my first time trying to write that style for the first time..

I made up Sephiroth's last name and age..because..well.. I didn't know his own.. Doesn't say anywhere. Let's just say I thought of "Professor Gast", though that _may_ have been his first name.. Babbling again! Vincent's age has gone down remarkably to fit the plot.

Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi, leader of the Tisuki's, was betrayed by her own spy. Caught thieving valuables by Vincent, she manages to blackmail him into coming with her, while trying to get him to forgive her in the process. Aeris, killed in one of the earlier bombings, is revived by Tsuna, the girl to change sides from evil to good. Pairings are; YuffieVincent, CloudTifa, and TsunaSephiroth

Character Ages: Yuffie Kisaragi: 15, Vincent Valentine: 19, Sephiroth Gast: 23, Tsuna Chio: 21, Aeris Gainsborough: 19, Cloud Strife: 18, Tifa Lockheart: 17

Disclaimer: All character, except Tsuna, are and will remain property of Square. Nothing, except my character and the storyline belongs to me.

'Nuff said, on with it!

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**Tears of Sorrow  
****Prologue: Trickery**

****

I, a mere 15 year-old girl could have been praised for my completions. I was leader of a gang of thieves, not your regular I'm-going-to-steal-from-you-and-get-caught-someday kind of thieves, actually, now that I think of it, quite the opposite. We had actually _never_ in all the years together been caught.

Shiyoku, my right-hand man--er, woman stood beside me, comforting me of all that had happened. Sure, I never though I'd actually cry for my _father_, but that was just one of the many petty lies I had been telling myself to keep me from being hurt..by anyone. That alone was the sole reason I never let myself get attached to anyone, for fear that they would be there one minute and then when I turned my back, if for only a second, they would be gone.

See, this is what happened. My mother, Kiki, died when I was 4. Being so young when her life was taken, I can't remember her now. My father, Godo, when I asked him about her, he would stiffen and turn away, giving me the cold shoulder. Godo died just a week ago, leaving me alone in the world. to fend for myself. My parents had no other children, therefore, I was an only child. Oh, and if you're wondering, Godo was the previous leader of the Tisaki's. My mother, the stubborn woman she supposedly was, didn't like the 'five-finger discount' way of life. Yeah, we weren't rich or anything, but, I prefer this way for I find it easier.

Finally getting annoyed with Shiyoku's constant talking, I turned from her and left. I don't know how long it will be until she realizes I have left her alone, but I doubt it would be soon. She's kind of..slow, if you know what I mean.

Greeat, next time I meet someone I'll have to reply to the 'What the hell is your name?' question after being asked for help, which, might I add, is asked oh-so frequently, 'Yuffie Kisaragi, Worlds biggest bitch,at your service!'

* * *

::Unknown Point of View::

I, 'spy' for the Tsuki gang, opened the gate of ShinRa Mansion and strolled through the yard, toward the front door. After arriving to the door, I opened it, only to be caught face-to-face with a mysterious dark-haired man, effectively blocking the way from getting inside.

I stared at the man. 'Hopefully, this is the man I have heard so much about,' I thought. Before the man could have a chance to talk, I quickly asked from the doorway, "Vincent Valentine?"

He looked up, crimson eyes piercing into my mako-enhanced green ones, before slowly nodding his head.

"I am Yasuki, and I have some information that you may want to know. You have heard of the Tsuki's, right?" I introduced myself. I took the nod from the slightly annoyed the other man, as a yes, I continued, "Well, keep on guard, the Tsuki's shall be here on this night."  
  
Before I could have a chance to say any more, Vincent nodded once more and slammed the door in my face.

After walking back out the gate, I smirked. My plan was going accordingly. Next stop; Neibel Area.

* * *

::Yuffie's Point of View::

When I saw my spy approaching, a smile etched onto my face. I ran up to Yasuki, hoping he'd have some 'valuable' information for me. After all, he was our most trusted spy, _and _to top it off, the one who gave the best locations.

Yasuki instantly noticed me and grinned to himself. The grin faded as I neared, oblivous to the previous grin. I now had a look of boredom, while he mustered up a not-so-forced look of complete seriousness to take the previous grins place.

"Yuffie, I have come with information on a location of a new location. The outcome will be most excellent, and it shall not be hard." My attention was instantly caught as I looked up at him as he continued, "ShinRa Mansion in Neibelhiem is the destination. Conditions are; there is only one man living there, get in there when he is asleep and all will be fine."

I blinked, thoughts of how easy this would, or, at least, should be ran through my mind. With a quick hope-filled nod, I rushed off to find Shiyoku and Kayami.

* * *

I stood in the tall grass, the cool breeze blowing my hair annoyingly in all directions. with Shiyoku and Kayami only a foot behind me, a look of fascination on both their faces. My face, of course, had a look of faint amazement. Sure, I had seen City lights before Neibelhiem, but they were usually restricted to the city in which my father had been. Now that Godo was gone, I'm free to do whatever I pleased.

Taking the liberty of going first, I dashed ahead, looking back every once in a while to make sure Shiyoku and Kayami were following.

I stopped 10 feet away from ShinRa Mansion and looked back for a last time. A laugh escaped my slightly parted lips as I saw Kayami tripping over her own feet to come to a stop and Shiyoku running into her back. Not-so-ironically, they landed in a pile at my feet.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Kayami pouted.

"God, you two really _are _funny," I giggled.

"Shut up," Kayami snapped and continued toward ShinRa Mansion, this time walking.

* * *

At the arrival, I looked up at the currently slightly open window. There was no light coming from the house, which I figured must mean the man was in bed already.

Apparently, the two other girls were in a trance, staring at the mansion, fear spread across their faces.

"Okay, split up, meet back here in twenty!" Yuffie ordered.

"S-sp-split up?!" Shiyoku stuttered as scenes from an old horror movie flashed in her head. Continuing, she begged, "No way am I splitting up! Kayami, come with me! Please..?"

"Ah, it's up to Yuffie, Shiyoku. I'll come with you if she says it's alright, though!" Kayami answered her friend cheerfully.

I sighed in annoyance before giving in, "Fine, you two stay together. Remember, though, we have 20 minutes only! Also, you two take the bottom floor, I'll take the top. Grab anything valuable. Lastly, keep silent. We wouldn't want to be caught!"

The three nodded in unision as I went my own way, and the other two other girls went theirs.

* * *

::Kayami's Point of View

Shiyoku and I did what any thief would have been least expected to do, went straight for the front door.

I peeked her head in before entering, making sure there was no one around. As soon as this was confirmed, we entered and walked into the living room, grinning intently at all that there was.

Shiyoku had obviously spotted the finely-made gun sitting on the table. Since she was a gun-user, it was just like her to take any guns that she may find. Behind a chair; lay also a just as finely-crafted sword, gleaming as if it had never been used. Grinning, I snatched both weapsons and handed the gun to Shiyoku, keeping the sword in my own posession.

I headed toward the next room, the other girl by my side when a hand was suddenly lain atop Shiyoku and my own shoulders.

Before either had of us had a chance to make a move, we found ourselves both in chairs, back to back, tied up by our wrists and feet.

Shiyoku looked around, only to see no one.

* * *

::Yuffie's Point of View::

Entering through the slightly open window, I blinked at my surroundings. The destinations Yasuki gave her were usually more..well, sophisticated than this. Realization then struck me, I was in some kind of a spare room.

I poked my head out through the open door, looking out into the hall and scanned it. Stepping out silently I dashed to room on the opposite side of the hall. Looking inside the room, I noticed that this room was highly decorated in black. Black silk sheets covered the bed, black dressor, black, black black! Annoying at times, really. I also noticed this room had no windows at all.

As I stared longer, I noticed a ten orbs of materia on a nightstand. Two summons, three magic, two support, and one independant, all of which appearing to be mastered.

Little did I know they were a sort of lure, just so a certain ex-turk could catch the thief that is I.

Creeping over, I snatched the materia quickly, pulling a string in which to summon, although I didn't know it, Vincent Valentine.

Creaking floor boards were heard from just outside the room seconds later. I looked up to the door, a man stood there, dressed in black pants, a black shirt, golden boots, a crimson headband and the exact same color cape. The most odd things about him were both his golden claw and his eyes, almost the same color as his cape. His pale face creeped me our slightly, yet also intrigued me. His face, I noted, had a scowl on it.

I winced slightly, knowing I was, for the first time in my life, caught in the act.


	2. Blackmail

I fixed the first chapter of mistakes.. I'm so idiotic, not even reading through it once it's done to make sure it doesn't have any mistakes.

I'm sick of the 'Yuffie' this and 'Vincent' that, so I'm gonna write in first person point of view.

Fidel was Yuffie's mother, Kiki's, last name before she married Godo.

Oh, I never gave discriptions. Shiyoku has red hair, down to her lower-back, and sky blue eyes, about 5'5", eighteen years old. Kayami has blond hair to her mid-back, and green eyes.

If this is a bit out of character, my sincerest apologies.. I blame it on the lack of Pepsi!

Disclaimer: Characters EXCEPT characters not in Final Fantasy VII belong to square, the rest of them are MINE.

* * *

**Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 1: Blackmail**

Vincent's POV  
I silently watched the so-called thief. In mu mind, any _good _thief would have noticed the string attached, or at least checked to make sure.

_I guess rumors were true, she was the 'materia-crazy' Yuffie that I had heard descriptionsabout, _was my only thought at that moment.

Because of my sight in the darkness, and keen sense of hearing, I had been able to catch Yuffie and the other two so easily. To a mere human, they would have not made a sound, but I am not human. No, I am a monster.

All I received was a shocked stare and a slight wince from this 'Yuffie' girl upon being caught. As I caught a glimpse of her stormy eyes, I noticed a flash of, what I could have sword was fear in them.

_Of course that's fear_, I assured myself mentally, _you are a monster, one who does not fear you is sure to been crazy._

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked, carefully eyeing the materia still in her greedy little hands.

As soon as she noticed where my sight was directed, she skipped over to me with a grin that definately said, I-wouldn't-tell-you-even-if-you-were-about-to-kill-me. "That's not important. Weeelll, I'll be off now, later!"

:POV change to Yuffie:  
I dashed past him, out of the room, and down the hallway, but as soon as I reached the stairs, I felt a force knock me over.

I looked up to 'the force' and noticed it was Vincent. Cursing at my luck, I got up, just to be knocked back down by the man. Growling, I asked casually, "Soo.. What's your name?"

"Vincent Valentine," was his monotone response. I had the idea he would stop at that, but I was wrong, he only re-asked the questinos from before, this time with a slight glare, "Who are you, and what were you doing in my room?"

"I..er..uh...I mean.." I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't avoid it any longer. That's when I had the idea, answering his questions with lies and using my mothers name. Sugar-coating my tone with 'truth', I finally replied with a stern, "Secret agent Kiki Fidel. I was in your room because.." she seemed hesitant, "I had gotten calls of things disappearing, and had to check it out here."

"And this is the truth?" he questioned the me suspiciously.

"Of-of course! Why would I lie about that..?" I replied in panic, not noticing that my tone was only making him more suspicious.

"That is a lie. You are Yuffie Kisaragi, leader of the Tisuki's. Just as the rumors said, you are materia greedy. There are two others here. A man had told me of your arrival earlier, so I took the liberty of arranging a trap," Vincent explained coldly, his glare only intensifying.

_Man? Could it have been..no, he wouldn't betray me like that..would he? _I thought, but now had to ask something. "What did the..man look like?"

"Short, shorter than you, brown eyes, along with brown hair," Vincent replied to my question.

_No.. He betrayed us.. I can't believe he would.._ There, I made a vow. Yasuki WILL die for the trouble he caused. After that thought, another came. Of Shiyoku and Kayami, _How are descriptions abouteyingdefinitelythey? And,questions more importantly, where?_ I could no longer resist, I panicked for their safety, "Where are Kayami and Shiyoku? What have you done to them, you bastard?!"

He remained silent for a minute before starting down the stairs and motioning with his hand for me to follow. I followed him until he stopped by two chairs. My friends, one in each. Right then and there an idea sprang in my head. Blackmail.

"Were you two caught easily?" I asked them and they both quickly shook their heads up and down once. Acting a bit out of character, I looked over a Vincent who just looked back at me, "So, Vinnie, how 'bout you come with me and the Tisuki's?"

"No," was his quick reply.

I went and untied them, already knowing what to say. After finishing with that, I smirked at him, "Fine, I'll just have to tell the police you kidnapped these two girls, but I managed to get them out unharmed. Of course, we would have to dirty them up a bit, first."

He looked to be considering, but I guess he decided he didn't want the police to get involved with the problem, even though he hadn't done a thing wrong. Who would believe a monster. After a minute or so of that pondering the pros and cons, he finally decided on what he thought would be the best answer and grumbled a faintly annoyed, "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave near Bone Village, a girl with raven hair and grey eyes cast a spell of life upon a once-dead girl.

Instantly, the girls eyes snapped open as she casually tossed her fairly light brown hair out of her green eyes, a wicked smile as her only expression.

* * *

Yes, I know, a lot shorter chapter then before..but..well.. Yeah! It's 6 in the morning now and I. Need. Sleep.


	3. Sorrows Alike

All first person point of view is Yuffie, except if said otherwise.

Disclaimer: Yuffie, Vincent, Aeris,the towns and everything else Final Fantasy wise all belong to Square, the rest of the characters and the plot is mine!

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 2: Sorrows Alike**

It has been a month since I 'convinced' Vincent to come with us. He turned out to be a long-range fighter like myself, gunner to be more exact.

To my surprise, he calls himself a monster, something I don't think. Not even from the beginning. He's always gentle with me, so I think otherwise.

As hard as I've been trying, I've only begun to crack through his stoic exterior. Actually, weeks ago I would have said he was too damn silent for his own good. He still only speaks when spoken to, and even though it is a few words. Now, I've got him talking a more, sometimes sentences at a time, but he hardly starts those damned conversations.

A few times I saw him look at at me strangely, but more so annoyed when I talk for minutes at a time.

Sure, I've been called annoying by most, but, he's different. In a way I'm sort of scared. I'm beginning to actually _enjoy_ those peaceful silences with him, although they used to annoy the hell out of me. Before I would have been like, 'God, could he have been any more anti-social? Wait, don't answer that.'

I've really got to be careful not to get attached to him or I'll end up hurting myself..again.

Okay, so it was hard enough when I found out Kai was only with me because he though I was easy, and , because he thought he could over-power me, the Great Ninja Yuffie(I heard it on Kingdom Hearts, and I'm _not_ gonna stop using it!) and take over the Tisuki's.

What a jerk. I can't believe I _thought_ I loved him. But, Vincent's different. I don't think he's like that..

* * *

Beautiful green orbs of a child of eleven snapped open to her mothers pleading. The look on her mothers face was one of fear.

Shifting her gaze to look out the window of her room, she saw the flames spreading across the village, burning it down.

War had been going on for months now.

One thought crossed the child's mind as she saw destruction, _Wutai's attacking!_

Looking back over to her frantic mother, she got up out of bed and tugged on her hand gently, a sign for her mother to follow her.

A smile then came to her mothers face, replacing the fear as she whispered to her daughter, "Such a brave little Aeris I have," before following her out of the house.

Just as she reached outside the small house, a nearby soldier spotted her and her mother instantly.

Fear came back to her mother, this time accompanied by herself as well, just as the soldier came down on her mother, sword down, cutting her beloved mother in half.

Cries of other villagers being burned and killed off caught her ears. Next thing she knew, a ninja star was flying toward her. As she didn't have time to block, she was hit and instantly fell to the ground, dead before reaching that destination.

* * *

The same girl, now nineteen, shot up out of bed, her breath ragged and uneven. Nightmares of that night still came to her.

Before her appeared the one who had brought her back to life, her savior, as she could have been called.

"So, Aeris, you finally decided to awaken?" asked the girl coldly.

As minutes passed, Aeris did not answer the question.

The other girl, now fed up with the silence, gave Aeris a look containing concern. It was she who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Same dream?"

Ignoring the concerned look she had gotten, and answered her question with a rather harsh, "Yes, Tsuna, it was. What's it to you?"

Tsuna gazed out the window. "It has been affecting your abilities, and that, is unacceptable." She sighed and left the room, leaving the younger girl to herself, but not before adding, "We shall attack the Tisuki's soon. Be prepared."

* * *

::Aeris' point of view::

I gathered my troops as Tsuna gathered hers. Because of My troops are all equipped with a rod and a bow and arrows, some with ninja stars as well, but getting back on topic, we got the task of bombing, other than casting magic. Tsuna, of course, got to be IN the battle, the mercenaries with her equipped with mostly swords. They had to be the ones in close-range combat, something that I do not particularly like.

After about an hour, everything was still going good on our part..except the fact the leader is _not here_!

As if on cue, Yuffie rushed up, beside a man. I got the feeling not to tell Tsuna I saw them. Let her suffer herself. This, is only the beginning of getting everyone back, including Tsuna for commanding me around.

I turned back to the direction I was previously facing, the one without the ninja and noticed the battle was officially finished. Commanding all the troops, including mine, to leave the area, was, of course, Tsuna. Leader like always.

I inwardly growled at her, jealous coursing through my body but I contained it and went to meet her.

* * *

::Back to Yuffie's point of view, about three-quatres through the timing of the attack::

Seeing smoke and hearing yelling from our camp, I rushed back, alongside Vincent. I had been the one to convince him to come for a stroll, but I used my ever-so-famous, 'To kill off monsters, and get some exercise, of course!' excuse to get him to come. It seems like the most effective way with him.

At the arrival, ,my eyes widened at the destruction and ruthless slaughtering. Bombs crashed down on tents, and soldiers were fighting. Looking for something in particular, I spotted what I was looking for. Kayami and Shiyoku.

Tears of sorrow finally flooded down my cheeks as they lay dead on the ground, side by side.

An arm wrapped around me awkwardly, and I looked up to the owner. Vincent. Shock spread through me as I thought only one thing. Vincent Valentine, comforting me, Yuffie Kisaragi.

He blinked as he saw my expression, as if ti say, 'Did I do something wrong..?'

A warm smile replaced my shock instantly. I surveyed the area to find all my gang dead except a few. Vincent's arm managed to pull me closer to him, his warmth a comforting feeling. Seconds later I turned to him and buried my head in his chest, crying my eyes out.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay.." he whispered in my ear, reassuring my doubts.

As I finally calmed down, he lifted me up bridal style before pulling me closer to his chest and dashing away from this place of now sorrowful memories.

I brought my gaze up to his and saw his handsome smile. One that had probably not been used in a long while.

Drowsily, I whispered one last thing to him, a small, "See? You're not a monster," before allowing a deep, peaceful sleep to claim me.

* * *

Okay, before I go post this, I have one thing to mention. The title of the chapter is because Aeris and Yuffie have now both lost someone of importance in attacks.

Eheheh.. Review? Bye, now!


	4. Another Day, Another Ally, Another Messu...

Oh, this chapter may suck, but, whatever..

You know how I said Sephiroth was gonna be in this story? Well, he's gonna be sooo out of character! ..Or maybe just a little, I don't know yet.. hides under rock Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: Just go back to the first freaking chapter!

* * *

**Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 3: Another Day, Another Ally, Another Mess-up**

I awoke with a splitting headache. My eyes slowly opened, though they felt like they were glued shut. After a minute of struggling, I opened my eyes fully, just to be stared at by Vincent, which I stared back at suspiciously.

I let out a sigh before asking, "What did you do to me?"

He remained silent, apparently thinking. God, at times like this, I wish I could read minds.

"Well?" What? I'm called impatient all the time, and it _is_ a true fact about me, after all.

He still remained silent, which he probably noticed was getting on my nerves.

My patience was gone, so what was keeping me from snapping? Calmly, more calmly than I would have liked, I simply rolled my eyes and stated, "Vinnie, are you deaf, or just mute? When someone asks you a question, you're supposed to answer it!"

"Nothing," he replied, with that ever-so-monotone tone, which I, of course, hated with a passion.

My eyes darted around, taking in the surrounding trees, grass, man behind Vinnie--wait, man behind Vinnie? Curiosity got the best of me and I got up, ignoring the shooting pain through my head, and skipped up to him. "Soo.. What's your name, Silver?"

"Sephiroth." A monotone reply.

Let me hear a, 'Woo! 'Another stoic man, so like Vincent!' from the forest. Yeah, that was sarcasm, so, you get the point, right? Meaning, I don't like stoic people, they're so...un-fun--and I don't give a damn if that's not a word!

"Weeelll, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and I'm sure you know mister I-must-atone-for-my-sins-though-they-weren't-my-fault-at-all-but-I-keep-telling-myself-they-are, Vincent Valentine, AKA Vinnie!" I stifled a giggle when I got one of Vinnie's famous death glares.

Unfortunately, silence found us soon after I did another 'convincing' job for Sephy to come with us--oh, and that's what I'm gonna call him from now on!

Sleep came shortly after for me, while I have no clue what Vinnie and Sephy were doing.

* * *

I woke up to see a blade by Sephy. I went into a trance almost instantly, not even noticing myself get up and make my way in front of the thing.

Though I felt I shouldn't touch it, I just had to! No use denying the urge and turning back now, I mean, everyone else is sleeping, so they wouldn't know I did anything.

I picked it up, that thought fresh in my mind. It was fairly light, so I decided to swing it around and pretend to be a famous swordsman like the guy I saw on TV, Cloud something or other, though his sword was REALLY big and looked like it weighed a ton.

The sword flew out of my hands after a few minutes, and straight at Vinnie. Luckily, I had time to shout, "Vinnie, FAR," like I did that time I played golf with my Dad all those years ago.

I watched the whole scene, his eyes spring open, him spot the sword, him roll over a couple of times, like I saw a dog do before.

Getting caught up in the moment and sang out, "Roll doggy, roll!" Immediately, I looked sheepishly at him, and I jumped back, making it look as if his glare was burning me.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, annoyed like I messed-up again. Why does everyone accuse cute-little-innocent-me?

_Greeeaat, Sephy'll wake up, and nag me probably, _I thought, and as if on cue, Sephiroth shot up and retrieved his sword, glaring at me all the while.

I decided that if I wanted to live, I'd go back to sleep right now, before they could do anything to me, so I lay back down on my sleeping bag and awaited the sleep that would come.

* * *

::SHORT Tsuna point of view::

Aeris was there, talking, but I wasn't listening. I tuned her out after the, "Yuffie was here but she left--" but still gave her the occasional growl. How could she have let her escape, and not tell me where they were in the first place?! Ohh, she will be punished for this.

* * *

Blah, sorry for taking so long, but I didn't feel like writing, and I had a little writers block. The chapter came out shorter than I originally wanted, but that was the end of that Idea, and I really couldn't do anything else, since it would be pointless.

I start on next chapter after posting, so, review? ;


	5. Switching Sides

Yes, I'm an idiot. I mis-calculated something about Vincent. He wouldn't have the claw if all that shit didn't happen, therefore, let's just say Vincent got the claw from..uhh..OH! Got his hand cut off in a hand in a battle and..replaced it with a golden claw! Yeah, that's it!

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Yuffie, Vincent, or Sephy in the 3 chapters and Prologue before, you think I would now? No? That's what I thought.

* * *

****

**  
Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 4: Switching Sides**

It had been a week, a long freaking week, and I was, for the most part, depressed over the loss of my comrades the whole time. 

Now, I was giggling madly, staring at the Masamune Sephy carried. It looked so sharp, and shiny.. I wonder if he'd let me touch it, yet? Suuure, last time I did so without permission and almost cut Vinnie, but I swear, I never did it on purpose!

"Yuffie, stop staring at it, you're drooling," came the humored voice of Sephy, which I soon found out was actually not quite so stoic but serious at times--though I still don't get him.

"But I wanna hold it, please?" I whined, making sure every one of the words sounded longer than usual.

That's when an idea hit me. I remember over-hearing how hated to be touched in any way.

Putting the little plan into motion, I got up and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist before he could see what was coming. He stiffened noticeably as I looked up at him, giving him the all-famous puppy-eyes, all the while still begging.

I noticed he tried to avoid my gaze, so I got up onto my tippy-toes and continued begging, only half-trying.

He growled, and thats when I figured it out, he was giving in, so I continued my ways for another minute before he gave up.

"Fine, but don't drop it, don't poke me or Vincent with it, cut anyones clothes, don't even touch the tip of the blade yourself, and most importantly, _get the hell off me!"_ he snapped at me.

I giggled, he was _such_ a push-over compared to Vinnie. The one time I saw his gun, it took a lot of begging and annoying him to reach a point beyond any _normal_ humans breaking point. Even at that, it took me _three_ damn days at the top of my skills! Though that was only seeing.. It'd probably take me more than a week of begging!

I reached out for Sephy's sword just as Vinnie came back from wherever he was, ruining my chances of seeing the sword for myself. I wonder if he's still mad at me?

He glared at me but I only shrugged it off. Guess that question got it's answer, he's still mad at me about that damn sword incident before. Oh well, it was, after all, bound to happen sooner or later after all, guess fate just decided the sooner option.

I decided to just see it later, seeing as the grumpy _old_ man was back. I flashed a smile at Sephy, and whispered quietly that I'd be back to see it later and took off to annoy Vinnie.

* * *

Feeling a presence, I growled as I looked around to spot a lone woman with black hair and a kind of unnatural smoky gray eyes, focused on something other than me. She appeared to be taller than me, between 5'4 and 5'5.

I followed her line of vision and spotted Sephy instantly. Their gaze was locked in place as I felt a tad of jealousy, from what, I couldn't decide.

Pictures flooded my mind as it played a trick on me by placing my image replacing hers, and Vinnie's, our eyes locked.

Oh, how I wish I could do that.. Hold on, I sound like a freaking love sick child. I've got to get him out of my mind _before_ he gets to me even more than he already has.

I blinked, knowing how unnatural it is for me to not want to know who the girl was--wait, there it is. Curiosity got me as I decided to be bold and turned to the girl, asking a simple, "Who're you?"

Silence ensued for minutes longer before her gaze finally snapped as she finally noticed me standing there. A smirk came to her face, "Tsuna, though It is none of your concern."

Tsuna, that sounded familiar.. Wait! She was one of the ones who killed my comrades.

I was mad at her, but at the same time felt a respect for her power. "Hey, lady, you know it doesn't have to be like this, right? Help us, and I'll help you."

"What do you mean? How could _you_ help _me_ at all?" Tsuna questioned me.

I dragged her out of hearing distance from the guys, earning three confused glances.

I smirked as I announced to her, "I see you like Sephy there, I can get you two together!"

She glanced at Sephiroth, "Fine, fight me, child. Win, and I shall join you, lose and I shall go back to Aerith and continue planning your demise."

I searched her, spotting no weapons and grinned. I always liked fights, although it wasn't very common I got into one with a human, it was usually a monster that had a bad temper.

I took out my Conformer, making sure I had my materia in it.

"Ah, so I shall take that as a yes," was the only thing she said before taking out a couple of ninja stars, along with a dagger.

"Ninja?!" I blurted out, confused as to why she would carry ninja stars. The only person I know if that is able to use them is, well, me!

(I've never written a battle before, so this is my first try)

"Yes," she replied, and threw all three stars, one after the other.

Luck was on my side as I dodged the first two, but it seemed my luck vanished when I felt something scrape my shoulder. I smelt my own blood and growled at her, no one had ever drawn blood in a battle with me, no human, at least. On occasion monsters were able to, but that was a rare thing.

I decided to finish this off as quickly as possible as I grabbed the red materia I had jammed into my Conformer. Neo-Bahamut, perfect. I summoned him and watched his attack.

As soon as it was over, I looked at her. She looked beaten up but still ready to fight. I replaced Neo-Bahamut.

Before I could cast more magic, she had sent a Fire 2 my way, burning me.

I screamed out in agony as I took out my Cure materia and cast Cure 2, then Regen, the highest spell on my Cure materia, on myself. The pain disappeared as it only left burn marks. I replaced my Cure materia and used my last turbo potion on myself afterward.

She glared and lunged at me, dagger outstretched, luckily it only grazed my cheek as I attempted to dodge the attack.

I took out two materia, one green the other Red. Thunder and Choco-Mog. Mastered, of course. I threw my Conformer in her direction, hoping to hit then cast Bolt 3, and finally Choco-Mog.

Dust flew and cleared a minute later, and there was Tsuna, in all her glory--not, dropped to one knee.

"I'll join," was all she said after the dust cleared.

I pulled my Cure out again and cast Cure 2 on me. The warm green light I delighted in so much came, but was gone seconds later. My wounds were gone, leaving only minor scratch marks, but the burns went away.

As I was about to cure her too, Sephy stepped in and cast it on her himself, making all the bruises go away. He must have had a strong cure to do that

She smiled at him after the green light disappeared. She got up and hugged him.

I was expecting for him not to hug back, since he so 'despised' contact with others. To my surprise, he hugged her back, making me feel a pang of jealousy once more. I ignored it as I walked over to her, asking her of what had happened about a week ago.

She explained to me that it had be Yasuki's plan to kill us--that's when Vincent appeared from the shadows and added that he had been the one to pass the information to him of the 'heist'.

All the pieces finally fit together as I growled. I had been deceived, by my own 'loyal' spy no less. I swore then and there that I would get and kill him at all costs.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had a writers block, not in what to do, but how to do it. I think I'm starting to get slow at updates. Oh well, at least this chapter was longer than the one before, about twice as much! 


	6. My Dear Pink Vinnie

**Tears of Sorrow  
****Chapter 5: My Dear Pink Vinnie**

I woke up full of energy, though I can't explain why. It just _happened_ to be early - real early. I mean, earlier than _anyone_ should awaken.

I looked across the tent to notice Vinnie still asleep, and I wonder what I can do to him, what little prank I could pull this early in the morning. Cold water? Nah, he'd probably be immune to it. How about..wait, I have the perfect idea. What is it, you ask? Well, hah, I'm not telling!

I grabbed everything I would need for this morning's plan and snook to Vinnie's side.

I leaned down by his right ear after placing the bunny ears on his head. I silently snickered as I just _happened_ to know for a fact he had 'sensitive hearing.' As soon as I did so, I dumped the can of PINK paint all over him, I yelled into his ear, "Look, Vinnie the Cute Little Bunny!"

As if on reflex, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down onto him. Since I hadn't seen that coming, I landed RIGHT on top of him.

I felt his warmth beneath me as my cheeks began to be tainted a faint pink. I tried to keep the blush down, but it apparently didn't want to do what I had tried to make it do.

His arms tightened around my small frame just as his crimson eyes snapped open.

He stared at me, and I only stared back, fascinated with his eyes.

I squeaked out a small, "Lemme go!" after a few minutes of the intense staring, even though I don't really want him to loosen his grip in the slightest, only tighten it around me. Luckily, I would NEVER tell him that, he'd think I was crazy or something..though maybe I am. I mean, who wouldn't be crazy for liking this mysterious stoic man.

He let go of me, though it almost, ALMOST seemed reluctant.

I gingerly got up, and yes, that was a little thing called sarcasm. Truthfully, I missed his warmth, well that and the feeling of both his slightly muscled arms around me, and our bodies pressed against each other.

Oh. My. God. What the hell am I turning into?!?! I've changed since I met Vinnie, though I don't know if it's for the better or worse. Maybe I should ask someone sometime?

I blinked. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even seen my dear pink Vinnie leave me standing there. Wait- my dear pink Vinnie? That's it, I've officially lost it! Ohh, back to the before thought, he probably went to bathe..

I snickered as I re-read the sign on the paint can, saying it would take a day or two to get that paint out. I knew I should have gotten a picture of that.

Another thought! I need to get Vinnie into a pink tutu. He probably _would_ mind, but I'm not gonna give the man a chance! I'll first need a plan..so..hah! I'll get him in it one way or another.

I looked to Tsuna's bed, noticing she wasn't in it, then to Sephy's to find the same thing, except with his sheets carelessly thrown in their tent, since they had been sharing one. As had Vinnie and I.

They probably left a while ago, so I just shrugged it off, not really caring about waking anyone anymore. I had my excitement for this morning.

I looked farther in their tent to spot a couple wrappers, obviously from food.

Which reminds me, I'm hungry, meaning.. Food time!

I made my way over to our food supply, noticing we only had enough left to last another day-if that.

I took out some bread and water, not really in the mood to make myself anything 'special'.

As I finished my breakfast and turned around to see Sephy and Tsuna in front of their tent. Well, Sephy outside it while Tsuna was apparently scrounging for something in there.

Since I hadn't seen them arrive, I was surprised to see them there. My senses must really be going down the drain, already two times this morning someone had gone or left without my knowing.

I searched Sephy's face to see red marks on it, though I know not what from so I just shrugged it off.

* * *

Curiosity had been growing within me since I had examined Sephy's face. There it is, growing, and growing, and growing. I feel like I'm about to explode! And yet, I felt sneaky as well so I asked them a simple question, "Where were you two this morning?" I only paused to take a breath, waking up the courage inside me at the same time as I accused, "Making out, weren't you?" 

Tsuna grew shades redder than I thought possible and squeaked a barely audible, "maybe."

Sephy just turned away, to hide a blush, I suspected.

Tsuna gasped and worked her way to me, apparently worried of something.

"What's the matter, 'Suna?" I asked curiously, but in a tone that was not pressuring her into telling anything she didn't want to.

She burst into tears. "Costa'll be attacked tomorrow, I just remembered. We NEED to protect it, please! I was born there, and I don not want anything bad to happen to it," she begged.

"'Kay, I'll go find my dear pink Vinnie and we'll leave for Coasta. Don't worry, everything will be alright," I assured the older woman.

By the time I had said the pink part, I got two curious and slightly amused, but confused stares. I ignored them and grinned knowingly at the two, and then skittered off to find where the man of my newly accepted desires had run off to.

* * *

I found him half an hour later by the lake, his upper half completely naked. 

I stared as I contemplated just staying right here and staring but I remembered about Tsuna, well, that and Vinnie had noticed me.

I grinned as I saw the pink paint covering the slightly annoyed, my dear pink Vinnie, as I call him now..

I gasped in remembrance, "Oh yeah!"

I was surprised to find myself already skipping over to him, "Vinnie," he hardly flinched at the nickname I had given him, but he seemed to be getting better about it, "get your stuff together. We head to Coasta as soon as you're ready. And I know what you're thinking, no, it's not a holiday-ish thing, it's about to be attacked tomorrow, so we'll have to leave as soon as possible if we want to keep it from harm."

Naturally, he didn't reply so I just left him there, but not before taking one final glance at his bare upper-body and etching the image into my brain.

* * *

We were all packed up within twenty minutes, not including the five it took for Vinnie to finally come back. 

Tsuna and Sephy had laughed at his pink-ness, but I reassured him it would be off by tomorrow.

We headed out, as thoughts of Vinnie in a pink tutu clouded my mind. What fun it would be to dress our dear now officially pink Vinnie up as a girl.

I giggled at the thought, earning a few(two) curious stares and a lone glare from the last member. I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.

Tsuna slowed her pace to walk beside me. "What's so funny?" she questioned me, only succeeding in making me giggle more.

"I'll tell you once we get further behind the two men," I told her, emphasizing the word men.

Namely, we slowed more, until what I thought was out of earshot of Vinnie.

"Well?" her impatience terribly noticeable from her tone.

I leaned down-er, up, to her ear and made sure Vinnie wasn't watching before whispering, "So, I got Vinnie with the pink, as you know. As I was thinking of pink, the funniest yet adorable image appeared in my head. Vincent Valentine, in a tutu! Then, just now, I was thinking of dressing him," I stopped to giggle before continuing, "as a girl!"

She laughed at this and we continued talking, oblivious to my dear pink Vinnie's dearth glares. Apparently, Sephy heard and that told Vinnie-boy while laughing. Of course, I was NOT thankful of that. It still kinda hurt when Vinnie glared at me. Oh well, though.

* * *

I wrote this all while stuck in the library for an hour. I still can't believe my mom forgot to pick me up, damn bitch..

Anyways, tell me what you thought of it, 'kay? And I'm being slow since, yes, school started up again. ::Sigh::

Now, I'm going to post this. Later!


	7. Sights Meant to be Kept Unseen

Yes, took a while to write this chapter. I've been really busy in school, but I'm writing during English.

One more thing, about this chapter, since it's sorta an AU, Costa del Sol has changes. This is my fic, therefore, I shall change what I want. Okay? Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than any characters not from Final Fantasy VII, the plot, and also the 'new' design of Costa del Sol. Hmm.. If you wanna give my Yuffie for my birthday in less than a month, I'd be more than happy to accept her!

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 6: Sights Meant to be Kept Unseen**

As I stare at the beauty of what is Coasta del Sol, I fantasize of what I _want,_ keyword 'want', to do there. If there wasn't a fight coming up, I would be in the sun, tanning, or perhaps swimming in the cool ocean waters. God only knows how unlucky I am, therefore, I won't get to do that.

Someone tapped my shoulder, breaking my fantasies as easily as smashing an egg with a hammer.

I turned to glare at that someone, thoughts of death and violence going through my mind.

The last time one had broken me from my lovely fantasies, they ended up with two broken ribs, several DEEP cuts and several broken bones. That, and not forgetting to mention the two black eyes, because, well, a person only has two eyes, right? That person was my father's best friend. Bastard almost bled to death, too, if it wasn't for Godo.

Guilt spread through me at the thoughts of what I had done, purely on instinct. Oh well, at least he lived.

My glare softened, when I finally noticed the person was Tsuna, until it dissipated into nothingness. Me and her had become best friends in the past..however long we've known each other. Sure, we got off to a bad start, but we talked through all of that. Now, we spend practically all our time together, that is, whenever she's not off with Sephy.

I still have my suspicions about those two. I think somethings going on between them, especially since they seem to be going off together more than usual. Well, that or being both gone at the same time, which leads me to suspect that they go off to meet. Whatever, though. It's not my business anyways.. Maybe that's why I feel I must find out. Because of my curious side wanting to know. It's almost mind-numbing the way I have yet to know.

In other so-called news, Vinnie was acting strange the whole way here. He seemed to be deep in thought..but that's not what I mean. Sure, he's usually in thought, but he was also..closer to me? Yeah, that's what it is. Closer. Though don't get me wrong, I _like _the way he's being, but it's just so..different.

Different. I like different, especially if this is what it's like. Vinnie's just so..Vinnie. God, I really do sound love-sick, even to myself. I think I'm growing attached, but I'll be fine as long as he doesn't leave me. Alone.

I don't want to be left alone. Again. It'd would probably break me, anyways. Yet again. And I don't like being broken, it doesn't feel..well..me-ish.

Call me crazy, but--what the hell am I thinking? Vinnie not leave me? I think he can barely stand me as it is. All will leave me. Alone. Again.

I sigh as I turn my attention back to Tsuna, who's mindlessly chatting to me about something or other. I don't know what she's talking about, because.. Well, to put it simply, lost in thought.

She finally finishes up, saying that she's sorry for something.

"Huh?" I ask her, utterly confused.

She sighs, "Were you even paying attention?"

"..Yeah.. Of course I was!" I 'expertly' lie.

Her head droops at my response, and I feel guilty. "Well, then--"

I cut her off, "Let's just go!"

At those words, I start to run, in the direction toward the city entrance, Vinnie, Tsuna, and Sephy just feet behind me.

* * *

We entered the city, all four of us. I had already decided we'd stay in the inn. Of course, I had yet to tell them, therefore, they are..clueless, or so I am lead to believe. 

I kept walking to my destination at a steady pace, never slowing down, and yet, never going any faster.

I looked to my companions, Tsuna seemed confused and yet excited, Sephy seemed a little bored, and Vinnie looked stoic as ever.

I mentally sighed, making a note to bring him out of that..state.

Tsuna was the only one who saw me looking, and immediately took this chance to ask me where we were going.

I had simple replied with a simple, but monotonous, "Inn."

Damn Vinnie, he really is starting to rub off on me. Ah! Any more of this and I'll be..I'll be...the female version of Vincent I-must-be-so-damn-stoic-all-the-time Valentine.

I growled out in frustration, earning myself a couple curious stares. And yet, I have no explanation, just walked even more silently.

Soon enough, I had found the damned inn. I can't believe I hadn't found it earlier, it really did stand out.

Being that of a huge lime green building, while all other buildings are a bright orange and a pretty golden yellow, it should have really stood out. Guess they were going for a sun look, although the lime green may have perhaps spoiled that effect.

A couple kids played outside the building, kicking a soccer ball against the side wall of the yellow building across from it.

After staring for a minute or so, I entered the building,starting to pull out enough Gil for our stay.

If I hadn't enough Gil to pay for the rooms, I would have borrowed some off one of my companions, although I'm lucky I do.

Looking around, I spotted the front desk in the far right of the room. Around it, flowers of various types and colors clashed. Closer to me, in the right, was a small TV, along with two leather couches in front of it.

A fairly large bar was in the far right corner, effectively taking up an eighth of the whole room. Tables were scattered in front of it, taking up the other seven eighths of the right side.

Minutes passed as I gawked, before coming back to reality. As soon as this was so, I made a mad dash for the desk.

Upon arrival at it, I tossed thee hundred Gil out on the desk, asking for three rooms, their two fairly luxurious singles and one not-so-fancy double.

After getting the keys, I walked back to Tsuna, knowing I'd be questioned. "Hey, why'd you only get three rooms?" she asked, curiosity creeping into her tone.

"That's all we need," I replied devilishly and handed her her key, only to have it snatched up.

"But there's four of us!" Sephy growled at me.

I tossed him a key, "Really? Well I guess you'll just have to share a room with Vinnie." I paused, before continuing to explain, naturally sounding all-knowingly, "Anyway, me or Tsuna can't share one, we're female, we NEED the extra space."

With that, I walked up the two sets of stairs just beside the entrance, calling down a goodnight before going out of earshot.

I unlocked my door and opened it.

Peeking in, I noticed the white lilies on the bedside table immediately, the bed in the left corner, just the way I liked it. The walls were tinted egg white. At the end of the bed was a small TV, much like the one in the lobby. At the opposite corner from the TV was a closet, meant to put your clothing while you stayed. A dark-green couch lay on the right of the bedside table, ending where the door would not reach, a table in front of it.

I finally walked in, finally finished my gawking. I put my bag down by the bed, not even checking the time and falling down onto it. I drifted into a deep sleep pretty fast, considering I had trouble lately falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke early--well, early for someone like me who's up at 10:46 now and is usually asleep until well after 12 unless awoken by someone. 

Yawning, I got out of the bed and stretched. With that, I walked toward the bathroom, thinking only to shower and get ready for the beach, since my dream had decided to tell me that I absolutely had to do so--or so I told myself.

I arrived at the bathroom, forgetting to find out if there was anyone in there.

As soon as I opened the door, I let out a very un-me like, high-pitched scream from my slightly parted lips.

(Should I end it there? Nah. I don't really like cliff-hangers, therefore, I'll resist putting one..this time, at least.)

Horrifying, absolutely horrifying. didn't people lock doors anymore?

Yeah, right Yuffie. Don't you mean, don't people knock anymore? I'm such an idiot.

Now, I knew something was going on between Tsuna and Sephy, but _that _is just wrong in so many ways.

Oh dear God, my virgin eyes. I'm scarred for life, now!

Words flashed through my mind. These words being, 'Tsuna. Sephy. Naked. Heat. Bodies. Screams. Climax.' The words came into my mind over and over and over again, eventually bringing an unwanted mental picture.

I screamed again, from the horror once more, and ran back to my room.

Once there, I changed into my design-less green two-piece bathing suit, grabbed my towel and left the inn, heading toward the beach, skipping the shower purposely.

What I really needed now was the sun, cool breeze, and a whole lot of so-totally-wrong-image-relief.


	8. Kidnapped by a Bitch

**Author Note:** HAH! I shall continue this..NOW! Sorry for the long break, I had to do stuff...get my muse back...and, of course, lose my new home a day after moving!!

Oh, just to say, I'm just skipping ahead four days.. I don't feel like writing the so called 'vacation' part, so just imagine what you wanted to happen.

Enough blabbing, here's to the Final Fantasy VII, Yuffentine pairing obsessors!

**Tears of Sorrow  
Chapter 8:** Kidnapped by a Bitch

It had been three and a half days of sunshine and fun--for me anyways. I _literally_ had to drag Vinnie to the beach with me, all he ever did was stay in the inn. Tsuna and Sephy were always out together. I even caught them flirting at the beach. They were _waay_ too mushy for my tastes.

I sighed. There was nothing left to do. The beach bored me now, and everywhere else was, well, boring. I could go torture those kids playing soccer again..but nah. I was bored of that after the first twelve times, and plus, they scream and run away whenever they see me now.

I decided on a walk, and to drag Vinnie with me.

I ran up to his room, grinning evilly.

I knocked on his door, it only took minutes, which seemed an eternity to me, for him to answer the door.

I grabbed his arm, dragging him roughly.

He questioningly looked at me, as to ask where we were going.

"Walk," I simply stated.

He started to protest by glaring and struggled non-effectively, but I only shrugged it off and walked faster, tightening my grip on his arm. At that, he stopped his useless protests and struggling.

We reached outside and walked aimlessly, I finally let go of his arm. I slowed so I could walk beside him. I checked him out immediately, his stoic expression, but his body was to covered up for me to see any more. I pouted at this, while he only ignored me.

We walked for fifteen more minutes before I decided to return to the inn. I left Vinnie where he was and ran off, but as I ran, I heard two screams. I followed the noises to the destination, only to find my old spy there, seemingly waiting.

Growling deep inside my throat, I took out my Conformer. "You will die by my hands, for the betrayal of me, and for plotting the Tisuki's deaths!" I screamed out in rage.

He grinned at me, holding his sword in a fighting position.

I latched my Conformer at him, grazing him across the face lightly. Conformer flew back to me and I caught it, missing him running at me, sword-tip pointed at my heart.

I noticed too late, or so I thought. Moments before being stabbed, I jumped out of the way, having him slice my leg. I snatched my thunder materia out of my armor and used bolt 2.

He came at me again, but this time I was prepared. I fended his attack off with my Conformer and jumped back, putting my thunder materia back in it's spot and grabbing my mastered ice materia and cast Ice 3 on him. It damaged him more than I thought it would. Must have been his weakness.

He charged at me a third time, catching me off guard. His attacks hit, all three of them. They all sliced up my arms.

I put my ice materia away and grabbed cure as I threw my weapon at him and cast cure 3. I caught the weapon as I noticed his flow of blood. It was heavy.

He looked at me defeated as I cast Ice 3 for a third time. He kneeled down in defeat as I thew my Conformer one last time. He screamed out in pain before yelling, "Aretha will not fail me!" and..well, died. Right there. In the middle of the town.

I checked on the two injured. They both had some gashes, which I cast cure 3 on them, healing myself in the process, since I used my All materia.

I turned back to Sake and saw Vinnie standing there, alone.

I felt like fainting from power loss, and that's what I did, fainted right on the spot with my final thought of Vinnie.

--

I woke up feeling rejuvenated. I hadn't felt this good in..well..never.

I looked down, happy to see I was in the room I was currently staying in while at the inn. All I could remember was fainting. I pondered how I got into this bed before looking up to see a sleeping Vinnie.

I grinned as I got out of bed and did what any girl would do at this point, I poked him. Of course, that might not have been such a good idea since he automatically grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto him.

I blushed at our position. I had never been on top of a man before, so you can't blame me, right?Eek! Did that sound wrong, or was it just me? I knew one thing; I was thinking waaay too much again.

Vinnie suddenly pushed me off of him. I growled up at him before screaming, "How could you do that, you stupid jerk!?"

He pointedly ignored me, as if I didn't exist. That pissed me off. With that thought, I began ranting for what seemed like minutes to me, but in truth was an hour.

The door creaked open and Tsuna walked in, her clothes and hair slightly messed. "What happened?" Tsuna asked me, looking slightly worried, and yet happy at the same time.

I glared at Vinnie, not planning on answering her question anytime in the near future. Maybe, just maybe, I would in a couple years.

"Well?" she snapped. When did she get so impatient, anyway?

"I-I, uh..woke up and saw Vinnie," he glared at me for the name, but I ignored him like he had to me. I purposely used his nickname I gave him, knowing it would piss him off slightly, which made me feel a little better, "and Vinnie was sleeping.. So I poked him, he grabbed my h-hand andhepulledmedownontohim!" I rushed out the last part, blushing madly. She grinned at me. What a friend I have, to tease me with that..that..thing that she does.

I sighed inaudibly and glared at her, daring her to say something. She noticed this and said nothing. Guess I could look scary when I tried, huh?

Unknowingly to me, Vinnie was glaring at her, promising a slow, but painful, death if she commented on it.

"Whatever. Yuffie, we were all worried about you. You were sleeping for three damn days!" Tsuna said worriedly.

"Really? Wow, that's why I feel so..rejuvinated," she grinned and continued, "Now we should go, I guess. We have to find some Aerith chick and kick her ass for teaming up with Yasuki! ..Wait, where's Sephy?"

Tsuna blinked. "Oh, I left him downstairs. He's waiting for us," she stated.

All three nodded while I got up. Strangely, I felt like I was leading a pack again, and damn did I like that feeling.

I left the room, the three following me. I got downstairs, just to be handed a note by the clerk. I paid no attention to it yet, and paid for the rooms we rented.

As soon as we got outside, I read the note:

_Yuffie,_

_If you ever want to see your little friend again,  
meet me at the Golden Saucer in one week._

_-Aerith_

I gaped in shock, followed shortly by one from Tsuna before tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Ah, sorry. I couldn't resist. -- I feel guilty about making Sephiroth the one to be kidnapped. Is that bad? oO; 

Oh, and yes. Stupid chapter title, but oh well. I suck at this shit. --


End file.
